Crimson Hana
by syntia.amano
Summary: Lanjutan dari Manga Oneshot yaoi berjudul sama.


_Ketika aku terbangun…. Aku akan menemuimu sekali lagi..._

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

_Kenap__a... Kenapa air mataku keluar?_

"Silakan dipakai,"ujar seorang lelaki yang memakai mantel hitam padaku. Dia menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan warna putih dengan hiasan salah satu huruf rune warna hitam. Meskipun aku tidak tahu itu berarti apa.

"Terima kasih,"ucapku sambil mengambil sapu tangan itu. Entah kenapa orang ini sepertinya mempunyai arti yang besar dalam hidupku. Dia menatapku terus, membuatku semakin sedih. "Maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Ya, bertahun-tahun yang lalu,"jawabnya dengan mata yang menerawang. Aku tidak tahu apa arti dari pandangan matanya itu.

"Rupanya kalian sudah kenal?"

"Bisa dibilang demikian."

"Maaf, sepertinya air mataku..."

"Apa kalian mau beristirahat di rumahku? Tempat tinggalku dekat dari sini."

"Ah, maaf aku ada janji. Shiki kau pergilah kesana!"

"Tapi aku..."

"Sudahlah, aku juga bingung kalau harus berjalan bersama dengan kau yang tak henti-hentinya menangis. Bisa-bisa aku dianggap orang jahat."

"Apa kau bersedia ke rumahku... Shiki?"tanyanya sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya padaku. Seperti terhipnotis aku meraih tangan itu. Sebuah sentuhan yang entah kenapa membuatku begitu rindu dan sedih.

==========================================================/==========================================================================

"Tunggu disini!"suruhnya padaku setelah kami masuk ke dalam sebuah apartemen di lantai 5 tidak jauh dari tempat aku bertemu dengannya tadi. Aku mengangguk kemudian duduk di sofa panjang berwarna cream. Dia melepaskan mantel kulitnya yang hitam dan menaruhnya di [hangar]. Dia memakai kemeja dan celana panjang berwarna hitam di baliknya.

Air mataku sudah mengering saat aku berjalan bersamanya tadi. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa aku mau saja mengikutinya. Sebuah perasaan aneh menghampiriku. Meskipun aku tahu kami tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya namun aku merasa bahwa aku mengenalinya. Entah karena apa aku juga tidak tahu.

"Minumlah, mungkin kau akan sedikit membaik setelah itu cucilah mukamu!"suruhnya setelah menyodorkanku secangkir kopi panas. Aku melihatnya. Entah kenapa rasanya selama ini aku selalu mencarinya.

"Maaf, sudah menyusahkanmu..."

"Tidak apa-apa,"ujarnya sambil masih menatapku.

"...Apa bisa...berhenti menatapku?"

"Apa itu menyusahkanmu?"

"Tidak, tidak terlalu."

"Baguslah, aku senang mendengarnya Shiki."

DEG! _Ada apa denganku kenapa jantungku... Dia lelaki mana mugkin aku bisa menyukai lelaki. Itu aneh. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi._

"Ada apa, kau terlihat pucat?"

"Ti...tidak apa-apa, maaf bisa kutahu dimana toiletnya?"

"Di dekat dapur, aku akan menunjukannya."

"TIDAK!"teriakku gugup. Dia terlihat shock. "Ah, maksudku itu tidak perlu aku bisa mencarinya sendiri,"ujarku sopan. Raut wajahnya mulai kembali menenang. Meskipun aku tahu dia kaget sekali dengan perlakuanku kepadanya. Aku juga bingung kenapa aku seperti itu kepadanya?

"Baiklah aku mengerti."

"Permisi,"ijinku lalu cepat-cepat pergi ke toilet sambil menutupi wajahku. Ku cari cermin di sana. Terlihat pantulan wajahku. Mataku agak sembab karena menangis dan entah kenapa aku masih merasa begitu sedih. Cepat-cepat kucuci mukaku, aku harus segera kembali.

Setelah aku merasa cukup, aku pun keluar dari toilet. Aku harus bisa menata perasaanku lagi. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menarikku dan membuatku berada di dekapan lelaki itu.

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu, Shiki."

"Maa...maaf tapi bisakah anda melepaskanku?"tanyaku agak sedikit gugup, aku berusaha melepaskan diri darinya meskipun aku tahu itu tidak mungkin karena tenaganya lebih kuat dari pada denganku.

"Kau dulu selalu memanggilku sensei."

"Sen-sei?"

"Tolong, jangan lagi membuatku merasa sendiri lagi, Shiki!"

Kata-kata itu entah mengapa membuatku teringat akan sesuatu. Dan lagi-lagi air mataku keluar. Kalimat itu membuatku merasa nyaman sekaligus sedih. Dia mengusap air mataku dengan jarinya dan kemudian mengangkat daguku. Membuatku melihat wajahnya. Mata hitam yang indah bersatu dengan bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik. Mata itu seolah menembus diriku.

"Shiki..."panggilnya dan aku kembali terfokus padanya. Dengan perlahan dengan menciumku dengan lembut, soft but like hungry. Aku menutup mataku dan membiarkannya melakukannya. Hatiku rasanya sakit.

"Sensei..."

"Apa kau mau menemaniku malam ini Shiki?"tanyanya lembut sambil memandang lurus mataku. Aku mengangguk perlahan. Tidak bisa aku katakan hal yang lain. Aku... terlanjur menyukainya.

==========================================================/==========================================================================

*This rating is K so I stop in here. Imagine by yourself what they do after that. Please response to me.


End file.
